


The Fallen and The Saviors

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Other, no tags can't think of any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Namor has been hurt so many times in his life. His pain outweighs all sorts of trauma. But he forgets those who still stand by him when everyone paints him as cold and a villain. He is a hero. A friend. A brother. A cousin. An ally. He is more than a king.
Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fallen and The Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Big Confession time. I have never done Hurt/Comfort, so, go easy on me.

Fen, his mother. Her very reputation as a princess was on the line once he was born different. She had been blessed and ashamed. But in the end, it is a Mother’s love that saved his life and ended hers.

Leonard, his father. Always questioned who he was and the reason he was the way he was. Met him once and then he died trying to save him. The briefest loss he has ever had. He could never know his father. 

Dorma, his love. She had been there from the beginning. Nothing but unconditional love and deepest loyalty toward him. Even when he spurned her love she forgave him as it was the burden of the crown that could make him indifferent towards others. She died saving him. One last “I love you.” 

Marrina, his wife. Sweet, maybe a little naive, but she loved him. He loved her despite all that had happened to her. He would have dealt with it all, protected her to the end. Instead, the inner biology of her species would destroy the woman and leave nothing behind. 

Nita, his cousin. So young and free-spirited. Enjoyed life to the fullest but it was cut so short. She was the only family he had when he thought all had perished. He could have saved her.   
These are the people he’s lost.

These are those who stand by him.

Victor. Doom may be a dictator, a villain even. But he understands that it is not easy to be a ruler and still have human emotions. He offered his people shelter and offered Namor friendship. They have been victorious and defeated. But Victor always prized Namor's drive to keep his people safe. That's why they decide to split, Victor rules the lands, and Namor the seas.

Jim. He brings the best out in Namor. The polar opposite who truly gets him and would be there no matter the trouble they find themselves in. They laugh, mourn, and understand each other. When he has been made out a villain, Jim still sees the hero he is. The War was a long time ago, but brothers never die.

Steve. Even when it seems like he lost his mind, Steve was there to remind Namor that he was more than what people thought of him. He knew what hurt him, he knew his struggles, the pain of loss. He sought him out to tell him, We’re not alone.” He was the one to help him find his path, and how to find his way. He believed in him when no one else did.

Namora. She was never bothered by her mutant genes. Always beautiful and confident. She would knock his senses back into him if he ever started to be less of the man that he is. Less of a king. She suffered so much and yet through thick and thin from beginning to end she still stands strong. His cousin is a force of nature and she is the one who grounds him to reality.

When the world’s against you, you have to remember those who are really there for you at the end.


End file.
